youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Demi596b/artemis first day at gotham academy
Artemis walked through the doors of her new school. everyone looked at her curiously.She was the new girl.She hated being the new girl.It reminded her of her first day of high school.A young girl walking into a new school not knowing anyone and most of them are older than her.She felt ,nervous.It took her time to fit in at her last school and she knew it would be the same at this school.But a girl her age with brown eyes and brown hair walked up to her and said "Hi" Artemis: Hi Girl: Im Emma Smith.And you are? Artemis:Artemis.Artemis Crock Emma:So your new here? Artemis:yeah my mom made me come here. Emma:Which school did you go to before? Artemis:Gotham North Emma:And why the sudden change? Artemis:Well i got a Bruce Wayne scholarship and i didnt even apply for this school.And my mom made me come here.Shes good at persuading me sometimes Emma:Well they must have been keeping an eye on you."she said with a friendly smile" And i know how you feel about the whole mom thing. My mom made me try out for the drama club.she used to be in plays and now she wants me to be in the drama club. "bell rings" Emma:so il see you after class? Artemis:yeah.sure.Where shall i meet you? Emma:In the cafeteria Artemis:ok then Artemis had made a friend and she had only been at this school for five minutes.She smiled as she walked to her classroom.Dick Grayson was in that hallway and as he saw Artemis he panicked Dicks thoughts:Oh no!!why does she have to be in MY school?im the only one hiding my identity from the team.And she got in with a Bruce Wayne scholarship.Why Bruce?why? Robin ran to the bathroom and pulled his cellphone from his pocket.he called Bruce Bruce:Yes Richard im in a meeting now so i cant talk Dick:it important Bruce:Excuse me gentelmen while i have a word with my son "they all noded" and Bruce left the room Bruce:ok now whats so important? Dick:well the fact that you gave Artemis a scholarship to my school?!?! Bruce:shes a good student and i wanted to giver her a chance Dick:You mean Batman wanted to give her a chance.Why did you really send her here? Bruce:"sigh" i told you why and also because i want you to keep on eye on her Dick:Why?shes my teammate.and i thought you trusted her,otherwise you wouldnt have brought her to the team.Is she in danger or something? Bruce:Something like that.Now get to class so i can get back to my meeting. Dick:ok.bye dad Bruce:Bye son Dick hung up the phone and ran to class since he was late.As he opened the door and entered he felt a painful slap on his head.He looked beside him to see his teacher Mrs Thompson with the ruler that she had just hit im with in her hand and an angry look on her face Mrs T:Richard Wayne!!Why are you late? Dick:Sorry Miss Thompson.i was in the bathroom Mrs T:well do not let it happen again!!Understood?!? Dick:Yes ma' am Mrs T:Take your seat Dick sat down rubbing the top of his head where he was hit and looked at the Mrs T who was giving a lecture about the character of a book that they were studying in literature. When the bell rang all the students got up and ran to the cafeteria There was a long line and Artemis had been in line witing for her turn.Artemis had just finished a painful math lesson and was not happy by the line Artemis' thoughts:Why does math have to be so hard here?I HATE math Emma:Hey Artemis.Over here Artemis turned around and saw Emma smiling and waving at her.She waved back with a smile.Emma was sitting at at table with two other girls and an empty chair next to her Emma:I saved you a seat Artemis just got out of that long line with her food and sat next to Emma.The one girl sitting with them at the table was dark colored'(Author note:i wrote that cuz i dont want to be rascist or something,sorry if i failed;p)'with black hair and dark crown eyes. Emma:Artemis, this is Alyssa,Alyssa this is Artemis Alyssa:Nice to meet you Artemis.so what do you think of the new school? Artemis:Well its a LOT different than my last one"they all giggled"everything is a LOT harder but everyone is so nice here.I like this school Alyssa:im glad to hear you like the school "she said with a smile" The other girl was blonde with hazel eyes.Her hair was down unlike the other girls that had it tied up(each of them had their hair tied up in different ways) Emma:Artemis,Sarah.Sarah,Artemis Sarah:Hey Artemis. Artemis:its great to meet you Sarah:Your hair is SO long.I LOVE IT!!! Artemis:Thanks Artemis smiled as she looked at her new friends Then Ethan a cute guy with light brown hair and green eyes who was in Artemis' math class walked up and sat next to Sarah Ethan:Hey babe,Hey girls Sarah:Hi baby Alyssa:Artemis this is Ethan,Sarahs boyfrined Artemis:i know him,were in math class together Ethan:Hey Artemis.I see you and my gf are friends Sarah:yes we are A younger boy walked by the table looking at Artemis.He didnt notice the chair in front of him and tripped.His tray flew in the air and landed next to him.Artemis who was nearest to him walked up to him Artemis:Are you okay? Boy:Yeah im fine.i just didnt see that chair Artemis:well.you should pay attention when your walking Boy:Yeah Artemis:Have i seen you somewhere before? Boy:i dont think so.I've never seen you before Artemis:whats your name? Boy:Dick Gra-.. Wayne Artemis:Are you Bruce Waynes son? Dick:Adopted son actually. Artemis:Maybe thats why your so familiar. Dick:Yeah.Maybe you saw me next to Bruce before on TV or something Artemis:Well it was nice meeting you Dick Dick:Yeah,nice meeting you too Artemis walked back to her table and sat down and Dick went to buy lunch again. Dicks thoughts:Whoa that was close.I think i should keep an eye on her from a distance next time. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts